ET on Gilligan's Island
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: E.T. becomes stranded on the island and the castaways must contact his home before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day on the island in the South Pacific and this morning Gilligan was fishing in the lagoon as he often was. He had been slowly moving his pole and rod in the water for quite a while now and he still hadn't caught anything. He was just beginning to think of giving up when suddenly he felt the end of his hook catch onto something big and heavy deep beneath the water.

"Wow! I got a bite! I got a bit!" he exclaimed as he began trying to reel in whatever it was he had caught. It was so heavy it strained his muscles terribly and he began to fear he would let it go any moment.

"Hey Skipper! Skipper! Help me!" he called out desperately to his captain.

"Little buddy what did you catch?" exclaimed the Skipper as he came running and saw Gilligan looking like he was about to lose his balance as he continued his struggle.

"I don't know, Skipper!" Gilligan cried. "But it sure isn't wanting to be caught!"

The Skipper quickly got behind Gilligan just as he was about to fall off his feet and using all his strength in his large muscular body he pulled Gilligan forward as Gilligan pulled his catch forward from the lagoon.

After a few minutes of hard struggling the thing which had been caught was pulled out of the water and onto the sandy shore. It was a about five feet in length and a dark purplish color and seemed to have no shape. The Skipper and Gilligan bent down before it and examined it closely.

"Why Gilligan!" the Skipper exclaimed in astonishment with a note of disappointment. "It's an octopus! You've caught a giant octopus!"

"I have Skipper? Wow!" exclaimed Gilligan in amazement. "What's an octopus?"

The Skipper frowned. "It's like a squid only much bigger," he explained. "It's arms seem to be tucked into it like its holding onto something," the Skipper observed. "Let's see what it is?"

So they carefully turned the great sea creature over onto its other side. When it was facing them from the front they saw its eight long thick tentacles were wrapped tightly around a small creature half its size. It was dark brown in color with a bulging blob like body and tiny feet supported by very short legs and very long arms which were tucked in front of him as he was clutching at his chest. His head was oblong shaped and his were huge and bulbous and closed as it laid completely still in the octopus's tight embrace.

"What in the world is this thing?" Gilligan exclaimed as he stared wide-eyed at the completely nondescript creature.

"I don't know, Gilligan," admitted the Skipper who had seen everything in his lifetime. "We better let the Professor see it!"

So the two of them carried the creature still wrapped in the octopus to the Professor's hut. Along the way Ginger and Mary Ann saw them and so did Mr. And Mrs. Howell.

"Gilligan! What on Earth did you catch?" exclaimed Mary Ann when she saw it.

"I don't know," answered Gilligan. "We're hoping the Professor will know."

They entered the Professor's hut and as soon as they did he looked up and saw them carrying the octopus with its captive.

"Oh my goodness! What have you got here?" he said as he came up them.

"It's an octopus," replied Gilligan. "But we don't know what the thing it's holding is. We were hoping you would know."

So the Professor quickly cleared off his laboratory table and then took hold of the octopus. "First we must release it from the octopus's hold or it may squeeze the life out of it," he said.

So they began carefully prying off the octopus's extra long tentacles which were so tightly grasping the little creature's chest and abdomen. When they finally had pulled the last one free of it the creature remained perfectly still and motionless with its eyes closed.

"Is... it... dead?" asked Gilligan.

"It's hard to say," replied the Professor. He laid his hand against the creature's face and the other one against its chest. "Though I seem to detect no respirations or heartbeat it may yet still be alive and just be in need of resuscitation."

"I know CPR!" Ginger said with enthusiasm. Then she took a look at the creature's frog like countenance. "But let's save that for a last minute resort," she added quickly.

The Professor smiled understandingly. Then he held the creature up carefully and began patting its back gently but strongly while at the same time rubbing and patting its chest.

Gilligan looked extremely worried. "If it is dead... will we have to bury it here?" he asked gloomily.

"I suppose so, little buddy," replied the Skipper solemnly. "After all, all creatures deserve our respect."

"But what is it anyway?" asked Gilligan curiously.

"Well," the Skipper pondered. "It came out from the sea and it has a face like a turtle."

"So it's a turtle without its shell!" exclaimed Gilligan as though they had made a brilliant discovery.

"Nonsense, my boy!" declared Mr. Howell. "The creature has more the body shape and face of a primate if I do say so myself!"

"So it's a bald water monkey!" exclaimed Gilligan as enthusiastic as ever.

"Gilligan, will you be quiet!" yelled the Skipper as he swatted at Gilligan with his hat.

Just then the Professor gave the unconscious creature a hard pat on the back and it's mouth opened and it coughed and sputtered and began spitting up large amounts of water.

"It's alive!" exclaimed the Professor in relief.

"It lives, little buddy! It lives! It lives!" exclaimed the Skipper in delight as he took Gilligan's hands and jumped up and down with him.

"Settle down everyone!" the Professor cautioned. "This poor creature may well be in shock from the trauma it has undergone."

They all realized the Professor was right and so they all remained quiet as the creature regained its breath and opened its eyes which were revealed to be as blue as the deep ocean itself.

When it had finally calmed itself down it sat on the table and looked around the room in wide-eyed curiosity and looked at them with an astonishment equal to their own for him.

"Where am I?" it exclaimed."What happened? Where are the others? Who are all of you?" It began trembling violently as in fear.

"It talks!" exclaimed the Skipper in disbelief.

"Now, now, take it easy and calm yourself," the Professor said soothingly to it. "You are on an island in the South Pacific, and we are all human beings and you needn't fear us for we just rescued you. What we would like to know is who you are and where you come from?"

The little creature breathed deeply for a moment before it began. "I am an intergalactic botanist from the Planet Aserbis, also known as the Green Planet. Me and my fellow botanists came to this part of the Earth to collect samples of underwater plants to bring back to our world so that they might be preserved. Our mission was going fine until this big ugly thing with many limbs snuck up on us and the last thing I remember was my captain calling to me to come quickly because they were heading back to the ship and then that many armed thing grabbed and held me so tight I couldn't breath and then everything went black."

"Well, it seems he is an extra-terrestrial," stated the Professor.

"Gee, and here I was thinking he was an alien," said Gilligan.

"They're the same thing," replied the Professor. "He is from another galaxy and he is a botanist who came to study plant life and it seems when he was attacked by that octopus his companions abandoned him when they ran back to the safety of their spaceship."

"What? My companions have left?" asked the extra-terrestrial incredulously.

"They must have," said Gilligan. "Or I would have seen a spaceship by the lagoon and I didn't see one."

"Oh no! This is terrible!" cried the extra-terrestrial. "If I can't get back home I will soon perish on this inhospitable planet!"

"What did he say, Professor?" asked Gilligan.

"I'm afraid he said if he stays here he will die because our planet's atmosphere is fatal to his health," said the Professor with much concern.

"Oh no! We can't let that happen, Professor! We just can't!" exclaimed Gilligan in horror.

"Then we must somehow reach out a signal to his spaceship companions so they will return and take him home," said the Professor seriously.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Gilligan.

"I am afraid I do not know right now," admitted the Professor.. "But I'm sure if we all put our heads together we can think of something. In the meantime we should try to keep him as comfortable and healthy as possible."

"You got it, Professor!" agreed Gilligan. "By the way, what should I do with this octo..." he held up the octopus and it promptly smacked him in the face with one of its tentacles and then wrapped it tightly around his neck.

"Gilligan, just throw it back into the sea, and quickly!" exclaimed the Skipper.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after the Professor went to think about how to contact the E.T.'s spaceship the little creature began to show it was hungry. So Mary Ann and Ginger took it back to their hut and fed it a piece of coconut pie they had made.

"I must say you're so different from the aliens I've seen in movies," said Ginger as she and Mary Ann were alternately putting pieces of pie into E.T.'s mouth with a fork. "In the movies they were all either very strange or warlike, but you're so cute and cuddly I could just eat you up with a spoon!"

E.T. seemed to choke on a piece of the pie he was eating.

"What's wrong?" asked Mary Ann. "Don't you like it?"

"What is it anyway?" asked E.T. with with cream all over his mouth.

"It's coconut cream pie," she explained. "Coconuts are what we have most of on the island."

"It tastes funny," he said. "E.T. cannot eat organic minerals. He is a vegetarian."

"Well what sort of vegetables would interest you," asked Mary Ann.

"Well, when E.T. was under the water he tasted some delicious long green growing organisms," he replied.

"That must have been seaweed," said Ginger.

"We'll get you some," said Mary Ann.

"We will?" asked Ginger.

"Of course we will," said Mary Ann. "Let's go find Gilligan."

"E.T. likes the fork," said E.T. as he picked it up and seemed to be studying it.

"You do? Well, then you can keep it," said Mary Ann.

So E.T. kept hold of the fork and the three of them went to look for Gilligan and they found him by the palm trees with the Skipper beside him and giving him instructions.

"Okay, little buddy," said the Skipper. "Just cut through the middle with this saw and then quickly jump over to the other side so it doesn't fall on you."

"Okay, Skipper!" said Gilligan as he took the saw. He then began sawing through the middle of the large palm tree and once he had sawed it through he yelled, "Timber!" and then quickly jumped over to the other side.

"Gilligan! Look out!" cried the Skipper.

But it was too late for the cut half of the tree began swaying and then it fell over on the left side, right on top of Gilligan's head.

"Ouch!" Gilligan whimpered as he lay in the sand with the sawed off tree resting on top of him.

The Skipper quickly lifted the tree off of Gilligan as the girls hurried up to them and they each took Gilligan by an arm and lifted him up from the ground.

"Are you alright, Gilligan?" asked Mary Ann concerned.

"I'm alright," said Gilligan. "But my head hurts and I feel all dizzy now."

"Ouch," Gilligan heard a soft voice from beside his feet.

"Huh?" Gilligan bent down beside E.T. so that his head was in level with the extra-terrestrial.

E.T. held up his left forefinger and it began to glow a bright white light like a bright star and then gently touched it to the top of Gilligan's head.

Gilligan stood erect again and looked astonished. "Well, what do you know?" he exclaimed. "My head doesn't hurt anymore!"

"E.T. like saw," said E.T. as he picked up the saw by the handle and studied it.

"You do? Well you can have it," said Gilligan.

"Gilligan, we were hoping you could go down to the lagoon and get some seaweed for E.T.. It's what he wants to eat," said Mary Ann.

"Sure, girls," replied Gilligan cheerfully. "Anything for my own little buddy."

So Gilligan went down to the lagoon and reached under the water and pulled out large quantities of fresh green seaweed. He brought it back to E.T. and the little guy began eating to his heart's content. Gilligan watched him in awe that he could find something he once tasted and found repulsive as delectable.

Soon the Skipper came up to them carrying the radio. "Listen to this!" he exclaimed excitedly.

E.T. and Gilligan listened to the radio as the announcer of the latest news flash spoke out of it. "Following the strange reports of sightings of an unidentified flying object seen glowing in the night skies and leaving brief rainbows in its wake, this just came in: A farmer by the name of Ewan McGregor reported hearing strange noises last night as he laid in his bed and when he woke up a few of the crops he had just planted were missing. He says he suspects them being abducted by aliens. Tune in for further reports on this latest first kind of close encounter with extra-terrestrials."

"Gosh, that sounds just like our own E.T. here!" exclaimed Gilligan in amazement.

"E.T. like radio," said E.T. as he picked up the radio and studied it.

"You do? Well then just listen to this!" exclaimed Gilligan as he turned it to one of his favorite stations.

"You're listening to KC Radio where we bring all your old classic favorites all the time," said the station announcer. "And now here's _What a Wonderful World_ by Louis Armstrong.

" _I see trees of green, red roses too_ _I see them bloom for me and you_ _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_ _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_ _The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_ _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_ _The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_ _Are also on the faces of people going by_ _I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"_ _They're really saying "I love you"_ _I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow_ _They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_ _And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_ _Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world"_ "

And it is a wonderful world," said the Skipper.

"E.T. want to go home!" E.T. wailed. "E.T. phone home!"

"He's right, you know Skipper?" said Gilligan. "He has to go home."

"Alright, Gilligan. Let's go see if the Professor has thought of a way to contact his ship yet," said the Skipper.

So the Skipper and Gilligan along with E.T. carrying the items he had collected went to the Professor's hut where the found him sitting at his desk with the old rusted transmitter sitting on top of it. He seemed to be deeply concentrated on it.

"Well, Professor, have you thought of any ideas yet?" asked the Skipper.

The Professor sighed rather exhaustedly. "I'm afraid not. "I've been working on this transmitter all day and I still haven't been able to get through with it. You see, if we could somehow convert the transmitter into sending out signals through the atmosphere we could probably help our little friend."

E.T. stepped up to the the Professor's desk and reached up and took hold of the transmitter. "E.T. like transmitter," he said in fascination as he studied it closely.

"You do? Well you can have it," said the Professor. "I hope you'll have better luck with it than I've had."

Just then the Professor noticed the radio, fork, and saw E.T. had brought with him. "Why look at these!" he said in astonishment. "If the transmitter could work then we could use this fork and this saw to cut through the telecommunications and send aerial signals into outer space, if we also had the right antenna for it and also something round and circular to hold the transmitter on."

While the Professor began pondering what they could use they sounded heard a frivolous aristocratic voice ring out, "Yoo hoo!" as the door opened and in stepped Mr. and Mrs. Howell.

"Greetings Professor, and crew, and alien," greeted Mr. Howell jovially. "Lovey and I had been looking through our spare luggage and we found this, our record player! We thought you might be interested in it."

"I am indeed, Mr. Howell!" declared the Professor in astonishment.

"Just listen to this, one of our favorite records, _Bellucci_!" He turned on the record player and the record on top of it began spinning around as a deep booming Italian opera rang out of it.

The Professor wasn't really listening to the music, he was closely studying the way the record turned around and around and was held in place by a small needle. "Why I'll be! This is it! This is what I've been searching for!" he exclaimed in triumph.

"Well, of course it is!" said Mr. Howell proudly. "After all, no society however small should be without culture."

"We can disassemble this record player and the transmitter and reassemble them together and then use this saw and this fork to cut through to outer space and contact E.T.'s spaceship," the Professor explained.

"Yes, of course we can disassemble the... WHAT?" Mr. Howell bellowed.

"Mr. Howell, do you want to save E.T. or don't you?" asked the Professor pointedly.

Mr. Howell grimaced slightly as he seemed to be struggling inwardly. "Well... yes, of course I do. But do you have any idea of how much money a record player like this one cost?"

"What is money?" asked E.T. curiously.

Mr. Howell looked positively stricken at E.T.'s ignorance. "Why, this is money!" he said as he took out his wallet and showed E.T. the inside of it. "It is what holds our whole economy together! Isn't it what holds yours together?"

"No," replied E.T. calmly. "What holds us together is our heartlights which we use to communicate internally with each other and let us know we love and care about one another. The stuff you have looks more like dead palm leaves."

"Why, how terribly middle class!" Mr. Howell pouted.

The Professor all this time had been looking at the parasol Mrs. Howell had with her. A light seemed to come into his eyes as he spoke. "Mrs. Howell, could you do me the honor of loaning me your parasol?"


	3. Chapter 3

he Professor, along with E.T., deconstructed the record payer's insides and reassembled them with the transmitter's insides, creating a completely new device. He then attached the saw to the record player's needle and stuck the fork on top of it and put Mrs. Howell's parasol in the center of it. Then Gilligan climbed to the top of the highest palm tree on the island, carrying it with him, and set it in between the palm fronds.

"That's good, Gilligan! Now just push the button and turn it on," the Professor called up to him.

Gilligan did so and the record on it started turning around and strange sounds came out of it in an unknown alien dialect, while the saw blade scraped against the record and the fork held it in place while the air waves floated out from the tip of the antenna made from the parasol and into the atmosphere.

"It works, Professor! It works!" exclaimed Gilligan.

"Excellent! You can come down now, Gilligan!" called the Professor.

So Gilligan began climbing down the giant palm tree. He was halfway down when he suddenly slipped and and fell off only to be caught in the Skipper's arms.

"Are you alright, little buddy?" asked the Skipper concerned.

"Sure I am, Skipper. You caught me," said Gilligan.

"Well, now all we can do is watch and wait," said the Professor solemnly.

They all stood still with their eyes focused on the darkening sky. It was soon when the moon and the stars appeared. Suddenly Gilligan pointed up and exclaimed, "Look!"

They all jerked their head toward where he was pointing and they saw a bright beam of light go sailing across the sky.

"Is that it? Is that the spaceship?" asked Gilligan anxiously.

"No," E.T. moaned in disappointment.

"It's just a shooting star," said the Skipper.

"Home!" E.T. wailed as he looked up at the sky with his eyes becoming misty. "E.T. phone home!"

"I know just how you feel," said Mr. Howell sympathetically. "I miss my home, too. My mansion."

"E.T. misses playing with his flopglopple," E.T. moaned.

"I miss my Christmases in Miami Beach," Mr. Howell reflected.

"E.T. misses playing with the Jumpums," E.T. moaned.

"I miss my Summers in Maine," Mr. Howell reflected.

"E.T. misses his Citrus plants," E.T. moaned.

"I miss throwing surprise parties for my colleagues," Mr. Howell reflected. "I wish I were home."

"So do I," said Mrs. Howell.

"So do I" said Gilligan.

"So do I," said the Skipper.

"So do I," said Mary Ann.

"So do I," said the Professor.

"So do I," said Ginger.

"E.T. wishes he were home, too," E.T. moaned.

Ginger looked up at the sky and remembered the shooting star. She remembered a song from her childhood and began singing softly.

"When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you."

Mary Ann joined in.

"If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do."

Now the Howells joined in.

"Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing."

Now the Skipper, Gilligan, and Professor joined in.

"Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true."

Then for a while their was still silence and then suddenly a breeze began picking up in the air. Then, though it was obviously still night it started to get much brighter.

"Look!" exclaimed Gilligan pointing straight up. "And this time I'm sure of it!"

They all looked up and to their amazement they saw a mass of bright white light filling half the sky and pink and purple and red clouds began swirling around it, and out of this began to descend a great blue oval shaped object with many glowing yellow lights around it.

"Home!" exclaimed E.T. in breathless joy.

"You did it, Professor! You're a genius!" exclaimed Gilligan.

"Well, E.T. is a genius, really. I couldn't have done without him," the Professor stated rather modestly.

They all watched in awe as E.T.'s spaceship completed its descent to earth and as it touched down, letting off steam in its wake, a gangplank opened out of the front and descended down onto the ground.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, E.T.," said Gilligan as he bent down to hug E.T. goodbye. "Good luck, little buddy."

Then the Skipper, Professor, and Mr. Howell hugged E.T. goodbye and Ginger, Mary Ann, and Mrs. Howell also kissed him on top of his head.

A light in E.T.'s chest began to glow a bright ruby red. "Thank you all very much for helping E.T.," he said sincerely. "And because you are all such good and nice and earthlings E.T. would like to do something for you."

"You mean like take us back to our own homes?" asked the Skipper hopefully.

"E.T. cannot bring you home, but he will find out if you will get home someday in your own time," he said. "Look to the stars," he instructed. "Look closer... closer... closer..."

They all looked at the twinkling stars in the black night sky as closely as they could and suddenly the stars seemed to be growing bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter until they all formed together in a huge flash of white light. This blast of brilliant light lasted only a moment, but in that brief moment they saw an image appear within it like on an extra large and bright movie screen and they saw themselves sailing on ship into what looked like the Hawaiian Harbor among a throng of bystanders all waving and cheering for them and they were smiling and beaming with tears in their eyes.

"What was that?" exclaimed the Skipper as he rubbed his eyes after it had ended.

"Of course I can't be sure," said the Professor, also rubbing his eyes. "But it looked like us being rescued in the future."

"It was," said E.T. "Looking into the future is a gift me and my race have and we can only use it every one-hundred years or so. So now you may not know when or how you'll be rescued but you do know that you will be rescued someday."

And then E.T. turned around and climbed up the gangplank leading up to his spaceship and then he stood in the entrance way as it once again closed up. Then slowly the spaceship lifted off of the ground with steam once again rising out of its pods and ascended gracefully into the air, rising higher and higher until it was but a large bright blue star in the night sky. Then it zoomed quickly out of the atmosphere and out of sight, leaving a small rainbow behind in its wake.

The castaways all smiled as they looked at the rainbow until it faded away. Each of them was filled with a renewed sense of hope of being rescued someday.


End file.
